unrealfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Водопады Найлеве
Водопады Нали ''(англ. NyLeve's Falls) — второй уровень в игре Unreal. Также это первый уровень, где появляются враги. Описание На уровне присутствуют водопад, упавшее тюремное судно, где начинается уровень, два дома, переходы внутри горы и вход в шахту Ражигар, где добывают таридий. Прохождение Выходим из корабля и любуемся красивейшим для 1998 года видом. Заходим в заброшенный дом и забираем Автомаг, попутно читая записи погибших, в которых говорится об нападении неизвестного противника на выживших, о другом корабле, пропавшем без вести и потерпевшем крушение 3 месяца назад, и о неких Скааржах. Прыгайте в водоём рядом с домом и подберите там обойму. В нём плавают рыбы, которые кусаются. Выходите из воды и идите в проход в скале. Подходим к трупу погибшей и читаем запись. После убийства выжившего, отброшенного ударом в стену и расстрелянного ракетами, на нас выходит первый враг — малый Брут. Он вооружен двумя ручными ракетницами. Убейте его. Затем из ранее закрытой двери с ромбовидным окном выйдет второй. После его убийства можно либо пойти туда, откуда он вышел, спуститься на лифте вниз и собрать предметы в разных местах, либо пройти в помещение, откуда вышел первый Брут. Если выбрано второе, то после хождений поднимитесь обратно на лифте наверх и пройдите дальше. Можно обследовать склад, или двинуться сразу вниз, в шахту Ражигар. Записи на уровне # ''Журнал: Охранник Р. Биджл. Ситуация критическая, прошлой ночью крупная группа крайне сильных пришельцев проникла в наш лагерь. Стреляли маленькими ракетами из ручных ракетниц. Мы потеряли 5 человек. "Log: Guard. R. Bijl. The situation is critical, last night large, extremely powerful aliens penetrated our camp. Fired small missles from hand launchers. We lost 5 men." # Журнал повара Дж. Cтранга: Никакого ответа на сигнал бедствия. Корпус Вортекса Райкерса слишком неустойчив для использования его как убежище. Мы нашли заброшенный дом для использования его как лагерь. Возможно местное население сможет помочь нам. "Log: Cook J. Strang: No reply to distress signal. Vortex Riker's hull is too unstable to use as a shelter. We found an abandoned house to use as our base camp. Maybe the native population can help us." # Журнал: Н.Вос: Контакт с членами экипажа ISV-Кран! (предположительно пропавший в этом секторе 3 месяца назад) Они видели корабль Скааржей в действии. Нам нужно взять его под контроль для побега из этой системы. "Log: N. Vos: Contact with members of ISV-Kran! (presumed lost in this area three months ago) They have seen a Skaarj vessel in operation. We may need to gain control of it to escape this system." # Журнал: Мне никогда не везло. Сначала меня посадили на два года за убийство, которое я не совершала, теперь по пути в другую тюрьму мы гробанулись на этот богом забытый каменный шарик. Это отстой! "Log: I have no damn luck. First I'm locked up for two years for a murder I did not commit, then on my way to yet another prison colony we crash on this god forsaken ball of rock. This sucks!" # Моё бремя не закончилось. Больше слуг спустили вниз злые Боги. Я молюсь за их души, но я опасаюсь что молитвы не услышат. Я должен отправиться в Храм Чизры чтобы найти равновесие. "My burden does not end. More minions have been cast down by the angry Gods. I will pray for their souls, but I fear my prayers are not heard. I must travel to the Temple of Chizra to seek balance." # Журнал: Охранник М.в. Вели: Мне надо было остаться с остальными, я думаю моя нога сломана в нескольких местах. Мой брат отправился за помощью 8 часов назад. "Log: Guard M. v. Wely: I should have stayed with the others, I think my leg is broken in several places. My brother went looking for help 8 hours ago." # Журнал: П.в. Хил: Я был атакован летающей тварью, использовавшей хвост как оружие! Мне удалось убить её, но не без урона. Я обнаружил что оранжевые ягоды оказали лечащий эффект на меня. Я чувствую себя довольно хорошо. "Log: P. v. Heel: I was attacked by a flying beast, it uses its tail as a weapon! I was able to kill it, but not without taking a beating. I discovered the orange berries have a healing effect on me. I feel strong enough to proceed." # Журнал: Охранник Б.в. Вели: Я не могу пройти через 'брутов' назад и помочь моему брату. Мои патроны почти кончились. Эти 'бруты' всё время патрулируют местность. "Log: Guard B. v. Wely: I can't get past the 'brutes' to go back and help my brother. My ammo is almost out. There are 'brutes' patrolling around at all times." Галерея Факты * Слово "Nyleve" является написанным задом наперёд именем жены создателя карты (Nyleve - Evelyn). * Имена и фамилии всех людей из сообщений принадлежат друзьям создателя карты. Категория:Уровни Unreal Категория:Unreal